Consolation
by Houddy
Summary: WilsonCam: What would happen if House's two biggest supporters looked for support from one another?
1. A Budding Romance

Consolation

House had been worse than usual, ever since their date. Dr. Cameron now regretted giving him an ultimatum like that. She was desperate. What had started out as a fun little crush had grown into something she couldn't really handle anymore. She had to know how he really felt. She had to stop letting herself be led on by his peculiar charms.

Alison would love to go out with Dr. House again. She thought she could make him happy. Every once in a while she caught a glimpse of the man he could be, with her help. Suddenly she stopped herself. She was lost in thought again. She looked around at the cold, clinical lab around her. If she was going to succeed in the world of medicine, she was going to have to let go of some of her romantic dreaming.

Maybe House was right. Maybe all she really wanted him for was to fix him. She had never met a more broken soul than his. It made her sad to see him so miserable. She thought of what he could be. She was starting to realize that he would never be that man. He didn't want to be that man. It was time to move on.

"Alison", she said to herself sternly, "get over it. He doesn't want you. He doesn't deserve you."

"who doesn't want you?"

The voice startled her, and she spun around to see who it was, knocking over the microscope and test tubes she'd been working on.

"Oh, Dr. Wilson," she began putting things back in order on the table. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"I didn't know I was," he smiled, walking into the room. "Is House around?" He helped her straighten up the microscope. He took a look through the lense. "What's this?"

"Mr. Abernathy's blood. House wants it tested for everything." She was more relaxed now. Dr. Wilson was a very calming influence. She was glad that House had a friend like him.

"House likes to cover all his bases." She cringed at yet another boys club style sports reference. "Did you test for TTP?"

"Of course."

"Von Willbrand"

"Check."

Wilson continued naming off every random disease he could think of, and Cameron confirmed that she was checking for them all. "He's even got me checking for the Black Plague." She laughed.

Wilson laughed too. He had a nice laugh. "I wouldn't put it past him." He paused as if he wanted to say more. "Well, can you just let him know I'm looking for him."

"Of course."

Wilson left, and Alison went back to work with renewed concentration. Her mind was now off House, for a little while at least.

Wilson went back to his office. He had wanted to talk to House. He needed someone to complain to, and for all House's faults, he was always there to listen to Wilson's problems, especially when they were about his love life.

House seemed to live vicariously through his friend Wilson, especially when it came to romance. Wilson was certainly active enough for both of them, and around House, he didn't have to hide it. He didn't have to pretend he was happily married, didn't have to pretend he had it all.

Most people would be envious of Dr. James Wilson, MD. He had a great job, did what he loved, and made good money. He was a good looking man, so he'd been told, and was in great physical condition. He had a loving wife at home who cooked and cleaned and doted over him. Why wasn't that enough for him?

He just seemed to pick the wrong women. Julie was great. She was sweet and kind and beautiful. But there was something missing. There was no real spark. She was too accommodating, too eager to please. Most men would jump at a woman like that, Wilson did, at first. Now he was just bored.

"You wanted to see me Doctor?" House said, lingering in the doorway.

"Come on in." Wilson visibly perked up. "Have a seat."

"what's up?" House asked, putting his feet up on the desk and whipping out his trusty Gameboy.

"Julie is on me again about having a baby. She thinks it will save our marriage."

"Will it?" House didn't look up from his game. He was jumping around in his seat. "Damn." He exclaimed, and then put the game down. "I thought you wanted kids."

"I did, I do. I just don't know if I want them…" he didn't want to say it himself.

"With her?" House came to his rescue.

"Yeah." Wilson looked deflated. He picked up the Gameboy House had left on the desk and started playing a game. House watched him for a moment in that probing way House watched people.

"Have you told her that?"

"No."

"Jeez, slow down there, let me get a word in." house kidded. "I thought you wanted to talk."

That was enough to send James Wilson into a long tirade about his broken marriage. House listened as intently as was possible, having plucked the Gameboy out of his friends hand, and finishing the game for him.

When Wilson was finished. House looked at him and shook his head. "You are in deep sht my friend."

"Oh, thank you, House, that's real helpful. I was hoping for something a bit more sage."

"Hmmm, you want something sage then." House thought for a moment. "I have a recipe for sage chicken."

"I think Julie already has that one." Wilson answered in resignation.

There was a sound at the door, and both men turned. Dr. Cuddy was standing there, looking at them like a spinster teacher looking at a couple of naughty schoolboys. They each pointed at the other, and in unison said," He did it!" She smiled at them tolerantly.

"I don't care which one of you did it," she joined in on their little joke, "just fix it." She turned to walk away.

House couldn't help but goad her on. "But Wilson said you like it like that."

"Wilson doesn't know how I like it." With that she was gone. They had managed to avoid whatever it was she really wanted to talk to them about. She must have realized it, because they saw her pause just outside the door before disappearing down the hall.

"Dodged that bullet." Wilson said, pretending to wipe the sweat of his brow with his sleeve.

"You don't know how she likes it?" House pondered. "Hmm, no wonder she's been so moody lately."

"Yeah, that couldn't have anything to do with your date with Dr. Cameron."

"She thought it was a great idea." House thought for a moment, and then acted like he had just had an epiphany. "Maybe she was interested in a threesome. I'd better ask her later."

"You're such a stud." Wilson nearly burst out laughing as he said it. House mocked a hurt look. Having taken the tangent as far as they could, their conversation turned to medical matters.

The day dragged on. Dr. Cameron was still working on those blood tests. She didn't know what House expected to find, but she hoped he found it soon. He seemed to be avoiding her. It was probably best that way. Out of sight, out of mind. Well, he was out of sight, but he was still on her mind.

"Daydreaming again, Dr. Cameron," House came up behind her, closer than he should. For a moment, she enjoyed the heat coming off his body, but she wasn't going to let him do this to her anymore.

With new resolve, she stepped aside. "Would you like to look at some of the results," she said, seeing the surprise in his eyes. He thought I would just stay there and swoon, she thought to herself. She was proud of herself.

"Yes, great." House said, not even bothering to look. "Do you have anything yet?" She had hurt his feelings. She could feel his grip on her loosening. I just have to keep strong, she thought, and I will be over him soon enough.

"Everything is clean so far." She spoke as professionally as possible.

"Great."

"Dr. House," she felt herself slipping. She was going to make one last attempt. She couldn't help herself. "Is anything wrong?"

"No," he snapped, and walked out.

That's it, she thought to herself. I can't do this to myself anymore. She followed him out the door. "Dr. House," she called. He tried to speed up, but she wasn't going to feel sorry for him this time. She caught up with him and addressed him again. "Dr. House, I need to talk to you."

He looked at her, his bright blue eyes pleading with her not to do it. "Of course you do."

"Dr. House. I told you that I wanted one last chance to see if we had anything." House made a sort of grumbling noise, but Alison ignored him and went on. "Well, you gave me that chance, at dinner. I thought you were trying too hard to make it a miserable date. Maybe I was right. Maybe you are pushing me away to protect yourself from getting hurt. I don't know. I still care about you House…" he grumbled louder this time, "but I know that we will never be a couple. I guess what I am saying is, you're free. You're off the hook. You don't have to play your little games anymore. If you have anything to ask me, do it now. After this, I want a respectful, professional relationship without all this baggage."

She waited. House just looked at her as if she had just grown a second head. He was clearly stunned. "Well?" She persisted. She wasn't going to let him off the hook until the air was cleared between them.

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to collapse into your arms, beg you not to give up on me? Am I supposed to sweep you into my arms and give you a long, passionate kiss?"

Yes, yes, yes… she screamed inside her own head. "I just want you to know that I am no longer in love with you."

"Just like that?" He said.

"No, not just like that!" Her voice was starting to rise. He was getting to her. She tried so hard to keep her temper in check, but he was getting into the cracks, trying to pry her apart. She wouldn't let him. She had to keep control. "I have given you every opportunity to explore the feelings between us…" he started to say something but she cut him off, "And don't try and say there are no feelings there. I am not delusional. I know the difference between a hopeless crush and mutual attraction. You are attracted to me. You always have been." Again he made a motion to protest, again she cut him off. "I don't know why you don't want to pursue this, but I am going to respect your decision. I am going to back off. It is over."

"Are you done?" His face held no expression. Had she read him wrong all along? Or was this just another devise to protect himself from getting hurt.

"Yes," she snapped, not meaning to. She was getting frustrated. She hadn't intended on getting so emotional. She wanted to clear the air, and now she feared she had made things worse. "I just want this all to end."

"So do I." He said simply. "Thank you for your heartfelt honesty." She couldn't tell if he was mocking her or if he truly meant it. She decided it didn't matter. She had spent too much time trying to read his every word, his every gesture. It was time to regain control of her life.

"You are welcome." She held out her hand to him. Last time she had made this gesture, he had denied her. This time she was happy to see that he took her hand in his and shook it firmly. That seemed to cement the deal. They were over, before they could ever start. She felt a tinge of remorse amongst her great relief.

Dr. Wilson looked down at his beeping pager. It was from House. He had a hot female patient in the clinic and needed a "consult". This was a code 8008. They had codes to differentiate between actual consultations and the sort of unusual cases. Wilson rushed out of his office, and headed down to the clinic, passing Dr. Cuddy on his way.

"What's the rush?" She asked quickly.

"House needs an emergency consult." He spoke as he hurried past. He didn't want Cuddy stopping him and pumping him for info.

"Sure he does," she said, half under her breath so he could hardly hear her. He could feel her rolling her eyes, even though he couldn't see her face anymore.

"I'm here," Wilson rushed into the room, "what seems to be the problem?" His eyes widened to the size of saucers. There on the hospital bed was a woman with the largest breast he had ever seen. The real shocker was the fact that he recognized the woman. It took a second to figure out where, but then he remembered the private bachelor party House had thrown for him when he married Julie. It was just the two of them, and a collection of the choicest porn videos. This woman had been the star of most of them.

"Thank you," he whispered to House. "I needed this."

House smiled. "I thought you might." He whispered back. Then, in his regular voice he spoke again. "She hasn't had a breast exam because of the size issue, says it hurts too much, but I need to make sure there is no chance of a tumor."

Wilson and House debated medical issues, while ogling the woman sitting in front of them. She seemed to have no problem sitting bare-chested before the two men. She must know they were checking her out.

"ah-hem", a voice behind them tried for their attention. They turned to find Dr. Cameron standing in the doorway. "Dr. Cuddy would like to see you both in her office." Then she turned to the patient, "I am Dr. Cameron. I will be taking over your case." She handed the woman a hospital gown, "you can put this on for now.

The two men looked crestfallen. House walked away mumbling under his breath, "I'm gonna kill Cuddy for this." Wilson just put his head down and walked out.

Why did he feel so guilty. If Cuddy had walked in on something like that, which she frequently did, he wouldn't have felt half this guilty. So what was it about Dr. Cameron that made him feel like a dirty old man right now. He knew the answer, but he tried to hide it from even himself.

The hospital cafeteria was full. Dr. Cameron usually ate with Chase and Foreman, but they were off on some illegal search and seizure job for House. She looked around for someone she knew. She saw Dr. Wilson at a table toward the back of the dining room. A group of doctors had just left his table, so she walked over. "Are they coming back?" She asked.

"No, go ahead and sit down," he motioned to one of the empty chairs.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "How are you?" She asked between bites. She'd noticed that Dr. Wilson wasn't his usual jovial self lately. She wondered what was wrong.

"The home life isn't as great as it could be," he tried to sound casual, but she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Her concern was growing. She'd heard the rumours about Dr. Wilson. He was a player, he had been married three times, and had cheated on his other wives. She didn't condone his behaviour at all, but she knew him, and couldn't see him as a bad man. He was just deeply troubled.

"Do you know a good divorce lawyer." He laughed halfheartedly.

"You shouldn't make jokes. This is serious. What went wrong?"

"Have you got a few days." He was joking again, but when he saw the look on her face he apologized and started pouring his heart out.

Cameron listened intently. It had been a long time since anyone had listened so closely to what he had to say. Before he knew it, the words were just falling out of his mouth. "Julie doesn't do anything on her own…she's always asking me what I am doing, where I am…she doesn't understand that a doctor is on call, there are times when I won't be home for supper…I know she doesn't trust me because I have cheated in the past…I cheated on my last wife with her, why should she trust me…it just isn't working…we don't love each other anymore." It felt so good to get it all off his chest. He had told the story to House earlier in the week, but that was different. House listened, but he didn't give the impression that he really cared. Looking in Cameron's eyes, Wilson knew that she was taking in everything that he said. He knew that she wanted to help him. It was a nice feeling.

Over the next few days, Alison kept a watchful eye on Dr. Wilson. She was worried about him. Things with Julie were getting worse, and he had begun divorce proceedings. Wilson was confiding more and more in Dr. Cameron. She was glad she could be there for him, and only wished she could do more.

"Hi Wilson," she said, walking into his office. The guys and I are going down to Harvey's for a drink. Would you like to come?" He was flattered by the invite, but he didn't imagine three 20 somethings would want to hang out with a depressed old man who would talk about his miserable, empty marriage all night.

"I don't know," he said, uncertain. It would do him some good to get out, unwind. But he didn't really feel like being around a lot of people right now.

"Come on, give yourself a break. I'll even buy the first round." He noticed that she had taken her hair down. She usually had it pulled back at work, but he liked it down. It framed her face so nicely. She was out of her lab coat, too. Instead she was wearing a short, fitted leather jacket. It showed off her slender figure. This is a bad idea, he thought to himself. Outloud he said, "How can I resist an offer like that." And he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Harvey's was just down the street from the hospital, so they decided to walk. It was a nice night, and the cool air felt refreshing against his skin.

Inside the bar, he immediately located Chase and Foreman. They had a small table in the corner. "It's our usual table," Cameron explained. "We try to get out every Friday, unwind."

"I can imagine. Working with House must have a two drink minimum." She laughed at his comment, tilting her head back slightly. It was a pleasant sound. Julie never laughed at his little jokes anymore. She usually just sighed or told him to be quiet.

Chase and Foreman greeting him with raised glasses. "It's nice of you to join us," said Foreman.

"Thank you for taking pity on a tired old man." Wilson replied, and ordered a pint of beer.

"Pity, nothing," Foreman replied," We plan on plying you with booze, and then grilling you for the dirt on House." They all laughed.

It was a nice night out, just what the good doctor needed. Everyone finished a couple drinks, and headed off for home. They all walked back to the hospital parking lot together, laughing and telling stories. Chase and Foreman left, and Wilson slipped back into reality.

"I can't go back there, Alison." He didn't have to say that he meant home, she knew."Not like this. Julie is probably already in a heated rage.She'll attack me the moment I walk through the door"

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave him at the hospital, and she knew he wouldn't go hom. "You can stay on my couch if you need to. It's not that comfortable, but I promise I won't attack you."

That's too bad, he thought. "Thank you, Alison, but you've done enough already. I don't want to put you out."

"It's no problem.I don't want to leave you here. You can't spend the night at the hospital." Her heart was breaking for him, this kind, good man, who was afraid to go back to his own home.

"It wouldn't be the first night. You go home, get some sleep. I will see you in the morning." She knew she wouldn't win this fight. She reached in and gave him a hug. They stayed locked in an embrace for longer than normal. When she pulled away, it was with all the self control she could muster.

"Good night," she said softly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night, Alison." He just couldn't let her go. He pulled her toward him again, this time pressing his lips softly against hers. At first she was resistant, but only for a moment, then he could feel her kissing him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in close to her. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

She felt good in his arms. It felt so natural. But his bliss was shattered when she pulled away."I..." she was struggling for words,"I have to go." And she ran to her car and drove off, leaving Wilson alone and bewildered. He could still smell her perfume in the air.

The next morning Cameron woke up early. She'd had a hard time sleeping. The kiss kept playing over and over in her head. It was a nice kiss, but what did it mean? She knew Dr. Wilson's reputation. He was known around the hospital as a flirt, and a womanizer. She liked his flirty nature. He was a good looking man, and very charming. But she would never get involved with a married man. She just couldn't do that to herself.

She walked into the hospital, taking a deep breath. Here goes nothing, she thought. She wanted to talk to Wilson, get everything out in the air. After a short stop in her office, she headed down the hall to Dr. Wilson's office. His door was closed, but she could see him sitting at his desk. He was talking to Dr. House. Were they talking about last night?

She decided she would come back later, when Dr. House got up and walked toward the door. "Come in, Dr. Cameron," he said, holding the door for her. Rather than following her back to the desk, House walked out the door. Cameron had studied his expression, trying to figure out if he now knew what had happened, but as usual, she got nothing from his ambiguous smile.

"Hi, Alison," Wilson smiled. He then looked slightly worried. "Can I still call you that?"

"Of course," She said, sitting down. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Other than some very pleasant dreams that I probably have no right to be having, I slept like a baby." She looked over to the small couch against the wall. The pillows were askew, and his coat was crumpled into a ball at one end, as if he had used it as a pillow.

"You can dream about anything you want."

"Can I?" he asked, looking wistfully at her. He knew he was making a fool of himself, but he couldn't help it. He truly felt he was falling in love with this woman. And he couldn't think of a better woman to fall in love with.

But things were complicated. He had no right to drag her into his life. His life was a mess. His divorce was not going to be an easy one. His wife was furious with him. She had left several angry messages on his mobile, and his office line. Still, he couldn't help himself.

"Things will get better," she wanted to say his name, James, but she was afraid of what it meant. She didn't want to lead him on, but she didn't want to push him away either. She only knew that he needed her right now, and she thought she might need him too.

"My wife left me a message. Says she's changing the locks. I am not allowed back home, except to collect my things." He sighed heavily. "It's really over. I thought I could make this one work. I really did."

Alison put her hand on his. He needed her comfort right now. "It just wasn't meant to be. It will be OK. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, and you probably think I am a blind optimist for saying it, but I do believe there is one person for everyone, and you just haven't found that person yet. Don't give up."

"What if I find her, and she doesn't want me?" He couldn't help but ask this somewhat bating question.

"I don't think that will happen." She said softly. Had she let too much slip? There was definitely something happening between them. She wasn't sure what it was, and she didn't want to make a move until she knew.

The weeks seemed to fly by. Wilson was living in a small apartment he found above Harvey's, the bar around the corner. It was small, and dingy, but it was still better than sharing a house with Julie. She was raking him over the coals. She hadn't worked during their marriage, and felt she deserved half of his income for her troubles. He was tired of fighting, and was about to give up.

He went over to House's place for OC night. Wilson wasn't particularly into the show, but House had filled him in on all the sordid details, and it was better than staying in his own apartment, listening to the sounds of drunken camaraderie coming up from the bar.

When The OC was over, Wilson leaned back on the couch. "That was interesting," he commented.

"Yeah, Summer really should give Seth another chance." Wilson was surprised to here his anti-romance friend concerned about the love lives of fictional teenagers. House was a man full of surprises, which is one of the reasons Wilson liked him so much.

"I think I am just going to give Julie the divorce. I've had enough of all the fighting. I just want it over with."

"There's another woman," House said, a twinkle in his eye. "Who is she?"

"Who say's there's another woman?" Wilson asked, wishing he hadn't brought the subject up.

"It's the only reason you would want to rush through the divorce." House was grinning now. He now had a mystery to solve.

"Can't a man just want a little peace?" Wilson wished this subject would end. He knew his friend would not be happy to know that Dr. Cameron was the woman in question, even if it was nothing more than innocent flirtation; at least for now.

"Not you, Wilson. Peace is not in your repertoire. So, who is she? The new nurse in pediatrics?" House looked as though he were racking his brain. "No, that hot young thing in administration? No, Cuddy wouldn't let you near her administration girls. I know," he snapped his fingers, "a candy striper!" He looked in the distance dreamily. "I have always had this little fantasy about a candy striper. They look so sexy in that apron."

"She's not a candy striper House," Wilson said impatiently.

"So there is someone." House looked pleased with himself. "Is she in the hospital?" He answered his own questions with. "She must be, you don't go anywhere else. So, she's in the hospital, and she isn't a candy striper."

House started shooting off guesses. "Is she a nurse?"

"House," Wilson replied running out of patience.

"A lab tech?"

"No."

"A doctor?"

"Would you stop already," Wilson implored.

"Oh, so she's a doctor." House said, knowingly.

"Why do you think that? I didn't say yes."

"But it's the _way_ you didn't say yes." House explained.

"Oh, for God's sake, House. Just drop it."

"So, it's someone I know." House deduced.

"I'm going home." Wilson stated, grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

House sat for a moment, the wheels turning in his head. Wilson had a girlfriend. She was a doctor, and he didn't want to tell House who it was. A sudden flash of realization crossed House's face. It was replaced by a look that might have killed Wilson had he still been in the room.

Cameron was at her desk, going through the day's mail. It wasn't the most glamorous part of her job, but it had to be done, and some days she felt like she was the only responsible person on the team.

She was daydreaming about the dinner she'd had with Dr. Wilson a few days earlier.

Ever since Wilson had moved into his own place, Cameron had been spending a lot more time with him. She hated the idea of him being alone in that dingy room he had. They had gone out together last weekend looking for his new apartment, but he hadn't found anything he liked. He was going to take his time looking for the perfect bachelor pad. She'd laughed as the image of him surrounded by lots of black lacquer furniture, and fake fur rugs entered her head.

A few nights ago, she had invited him for dinner at her place. It was the first time he had been in her apartment. She tried hard to keep it from being too romantic a setting. Although it was obvious they were attracted to each other, they both seemed to be hesitant to take it to the next level.

She was surprised that the renowned womanizer hadn't tried to make a move on her yet. After the kiss, they had come to an understanding. She told him that she would never date a married man, and though he was getting a divorce, he was still married. He said he understood, and would just like to be friends, he just enjoyed being around her.

There friendship was an easy one. There wasn't that awkwardness she felt with House. Wilson was as honest about life as she was. She was surprised by how much they had in common.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. As she looked up to see who it was, House came storming in. "We have to talk," he demanded, slamming the door behind him.

"Would you like to sit down?" She was trying to diffuse his temper with kindness.

He didn't sit. He started pacing back and forth. "Are you seeing Dr. Wilson?" His words were short.

"I don't see how it should concern you." She was a little annoyed by his question. She had given him every chance to explore his feelings for her. It would be just like House to come to her now, and try and win her back.

"He's not right for you." House stopped pacing. He was now looking down at her. His eyes seemed bluer than usual. There was a deep honesty in the way he looked at her. He seemed like he wanted to say more, but instead he turned to leave.

"House," she called him back. He stopped but did not turn around. She didn't know what to say. This was a total surprise to her. Would Wilson have told House about them? She knew the two men where close, but she didn't think Wilson would say anything, at least not yet. After an awkward silence, House continued to the door. This time she didn't stop him from leaving.

House was at a complete loss. Wilson was his oldest friend, but he was a cad. Charming and smart, Wilson had never had a problem attracting women. His problem was that he attracted too many, and he didn't want to let anyone down. Things came easy to Dr. James Wilson. He'd grown up in an idyllic Norman Rockwell painting. Although he had been divorced twice already, each marriage was picture perfect, until Wilson's roving eye messed things up.

Every time was going to be different. Each marriage was going to be forever. Wilson truly meant all the flowery words and professions of love that he spoke. He was a hopeless romantic. He wanted the fairytale. House wanted it for him, if it would make him happy. But he couldn't have it with Cameron.

"Wilson," House bellowed, as he barged into the room. A young man looked up at him from the hospital bed.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something," Wilson said in surprise. He was on clinic duty this morning, and in the middle of checking an upset stomach.

House turned to the patient. "You're fine. Take one of these and get some rest." He whipped out his bottle and flipped a Vicodin over to the patient.

"You don't even know what's wrong." Wilson said incredulously.

"It hurts, right?" House inquired of the patient, who nodded his head in reply. "This is a pain killer. It will make the pain go away. Take it. Go away." The patient was too stunned to fight. He dropped the Vicodin down his throat, took a quick gulp from the cup near his bed, and ran out the door.

"That was uncalled for." Wilson admonished.

"Stop seeing Cameron." House's words were so abrupt that Wilson took a moment before they sunk in.

"What? I'm not _seeing_ Cameron. We are friends. She's helping me find an apartment." Wilson stuttered.

House took a moment to appreciate the different reactions of Wilson and Cameron. Where she was confrontational, challenging his right to butt in, Wilson seemed nervous, like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar and trying to make up a lie to cover himself.

"Don't hurt her Wilson." House demanded.

"I thought you didn't like her." Now that he was over his initial shock, Wilson was ready to do battle. House was a good friend, but Alison made him happy. He wasn't about to give that up without a fight.

"Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I want to see he become your next victim."

"Victim? It's not like I'm a serial killer, House. She's a big girl; let her make her own choices." Wilson was loosing his cool. "Or are you jealous because she isn't still pinning after you?" Wilson regretted it as soon as he said it. But he was too mad right now to care.

"What's going on," Dr. Foreman interrupted them. "Lovers spat?" He meant it as a joke, but the look House gave him made him back away quickly. "Sorry to bother you," he said, far more seriously, "but I need you to look at this." He held out a chart. It was an x-ray of House's latest case.

House grabbed it out of Foreman's hands, and looked at it closely. "Oh my God," he exclaimed. "Why didn't I see this before?" he asked nobody in particular. He rushed off toward the patient's room, having just solved another baffling case. He forgot all about his argument with Wilson. It could wait for another day.

The next few days were rough. House was doing his best to avoid both Wilson and Cameron. He had resorted to sending his "boys", Foreman and Chase, on pointless errands, so they could keep an eye on them.

Wilson was well aware of what he was up to, and decided to ruffle his old friends feathers a bit. He had always had an open door policy in his office. He liked to be able to see and hear what was going on beyond his door. Lately, however, he had started closing his blinds and locking his door. He knew it would drive House crazy, wondering if Cameron was in there with him.

In truth, Wilson hadn't seen much of Cameron. He thought perhaps House had spoken with her as well, and scared her off, or admitted he had feelings for her, which made her forget all about Wilson. He decided it was time to make a move. His divorce was final now, and he wasn't ready to give in to House so easily.

He picked up the phone and called Cameron's pager number. He didn't want to call her, in case she was with House. Then he waited for her call. The next few minutes seemed an eternity. He felt like a schoolboy. Would she call? Did she like him like him? This was ridiculous. He decided to take a walk.

He walked past the lab, hoping she was there. He was in luck. Cameron was bent over a microscope. She was alone. "Hey Alison," he said, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, James," she looked around, making sure no one had heard her.

"How are you?" It was small talk, but he didn't know how to ask what he really wanted to.

"Fine." She said, looking at him with a puzzled look. He had something on his mind.

"Have you talked to House lately?" He finally got it out.

She smiled. "You too?" She asked, and they both laughed. The tension was broken.

"Of course. He thinks I'm going to break your heart." Wilson was smiling when he said it, but he was nervous about her reaction.

She looked serious again. "Are you?"

He was surprised by her question. He knew she was very direct with her feelings, but this one had thrown him for a loop. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh, I shouldn't put you on the spot like that. I just want to know, James, what are your intentions? What is going on?"

He put his head down thoughtfully. After a moment, he took her hand and looked in her eyes. "I like you, Alison. I like you a lot. More than I ever thought I would. More than I probably should. My divorce is final now, and I would love a chance with you, but I don't want you to feel pressured, or uncomfortable. I value you as a friend, and I would do nothing to ruin that." He was speaking so sincerely. He knew that she needed the truth, that if they were to have any kind of relationship, friendship or otherwise, then he would have to be open and honest with her.

"I like you too. I haven't wanted to say anything while you were going through your divorce. I didn't want to be the reason you gave up on your marriage."

"I gave up on it a long time ago." He said, with a tinge of regret.

"What do we do about House?" It was a question that was on both their minds.

"We won't tell him," she answered. "At least not yet. If he thinks you are going to hurt me, then we will just have to prove him wrong. Then he will back off."

"You really are an optimist, Alison." Wilson laughed gently. "So, does this mean you will go out with me then?"

"Yes," she answered. Feeling excited that he finally asked.

It was their first official date. Wilson rang the doorbell. Cameron looked at the clock. Right on time. She should have known he would be. She rushed to the door, excited to see what he had in store for her. He was keeping it a surprise.

"Come in," she said, holding the door open for him. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek as he crossed into the living room. She the flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

Wilson had been anxious all day. Not only about his impending date, and what Cameron would think of the night he had planned for her, but of House catching on. They had both been very careful not to arouse suspicion, but House was a very perceptive man. It wouldn't take much for him to see right through them.

They had succeeded. No one knew about their date. He wished he could shout it from the rooftops, but for now, they had to keep it on the down low.

Now he was here, with her. She looked beautiful in a simple black dress. Her hair was neatly swept into a chignon. It showed off the dangling diamond earring she wore, which danced in the light as she moved her head.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I can't wait," she replied, grabbing her coat and heading for the door. She was really excited. She loved surprises, and Wilson had given her no hints as to what he had in store.

He held the door for her as she got into the car. She noticed that it had been washed very recently. It shined in the fading light of the sun. It was her first glimpse at the length he had gone to to make the night special for her. She was now even more excited about what was to come.

They made small talk in the car. Just easy conversation between a couple of friends. It was nice, it was comfortable. But there was an underlying sense of nervousness that flowed through their carefully chosen words.

When the car finally came to a stop, Cameron was not sure quite where they were. It looked like a luxury apartment complex, or a fine hotel. "Where are we" she asked.

"It's my new home." He opened the door for her, and they walked in. He isn't taking me to his place, is he? She thought. It's too soon for that.

The doorman nodded as they walked past, and toward a bank of elevators. She thought she saw Wilson nod back conspiratorially. What was he up to?

Wilson pushed the button and the elevator doors opened. They rode up in silence. All the way to the top. When the doors opened again, Cameron found herself on a rooftop deck. Looking around she realized deck wasn't a grand enough word for it. It was more like a garden.

There was a decked path through a jungle of potted plants. Toward one side, near the edge of the roof, she saw a pergola (sort of deck canopy thing) covered with roses that wove in and out of the wooden slats. Under this was a small table set for two. It was draped in a satiny white cloth, and paired with two wicker chairs placed close together. Beyond it was a beautiful view of the sunset bouncing off the still waters of the lake.

It was the most romantic setting Alison had ever seen. She blushed slightly thinking of everything he had done just for her. "Oh James, it's perfect." She smiled at him brightly, and gave him a sweet kiss on the mouth, just a quick one, but enough, she hoped, to let him know she appreciated his attentions.

Once they had sat down, Wilson poured two glasses of Champaign. Handing one to Cameron, he raised his own." I would like to propose a toast," he announced. Cameron raised her glass to his. "Here's to new beginnings," he said, and they touched their glasses together carefully.

The elevator door opened quietly, and a man in a white tuxedo slipped out, pushing a cart with two silver domed trays on it. He moved silently to the table and placed a tray in front of each of them. Cameron couldn't wait to see what was for dinner. As the waiter raised the silver domes in unison, she gave an exclamation of surprise peppered with glee.

A small china bowl sat before her, filled to the brim with what could only be Kraft macaroni and cheese. She laughed. "I haven't had this in years." She was impressed that he remembered her story of how her mother would always make her a bowl of mac and cheese if she was feeling down. It was her ultimate comfort food.

She happily ate the mac and cheese, stories of her childhood flowing freely as the taste brought back so many good memories. He was beaming at her, so happy that she had liked his surprise. Hoping the rest of the night would go as smoothly.

The next course arrived. This time it was more traditional romantic dinner fare. A stuffed lobster tail with asparagus in Hollandaise sauce. It was mouthwateringly good, and all conversation died as they enjoyed their meal.

"I can't wait for dessert," Cameron said, as giddy as a kid at Christmas.

"Well," he said, nodding at the waiter who had just emerged from the elevator with yet another tray of food. "Wait no longer."

A single silver domed tray was placed between them on the table. When the waiter backed away, Cameron reached to remove the lid, and Wilson gave her a quick little reprimanding slap on the hand. "Let me do the honors," he said, lifting the dome.

Cameron's eyes lit up with joy. He was unbelievable. Sitting on the silver serving tray was a pint of Strawberry Cheesecake Hagen Daas ice cream. It was her all time favorite. "How did you know," she asked, digging her spoon deep into the carton.

"You mentioned it was your favorite a few weeks ago, when we were looking at apartments." He rose, taking the pint in one hand, and her hand in the other. "Perhaps we would be more comfortable over there." He nodded to a part of the roof she hadn't seen yet, hidden behind the elevator.

As they walked around, she saw a bench set against the elevator wall. A few feet in front of the bench was a small, elevated fire pit. The fire was smoldering softly. It felt good as the night air was getting chilly.

"Thank you for a perfect evening," she gushed. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. This time it was a more passionate kiss. A flood of heat rushed through her body. She could feel her heart pounding h\in her chest. She could also feel his heartbeat as he pulled her even closer to him. She felt like a princess in a fairytale, and she had finally found her Price Charming.


	2. The Morning After

The next morning, Dr. Wilson walked into the hospital on cloud 9. Dr. Cuddy was the first to see him, and she could tell he'd had a good night. "Well, Dr. Wilson, looks like you're feeling better." Cuddy smiled at him knowingly.

He smiled back at her. "Yes, things couldn't be better. Fine morning we're having, don't you think?"

"Fine morning," Cuddy replied cynically. "Watch out for House."

"Oh, he can't get to me today."

"James," Cuddy said, earnestly. "You are not as sly as you think. If I can figure out that something is going on between you and Dr. Cameron, then so can House. Just be careful."

"I'm not worried." James replied cheerily.

"You should be." Cuddy nodded behind James. He turned around to see House approaching. This was it, Wilson thought. If he could make it through the first encounter with House, he would be home free.

House stormed past and Wilson and stopped in front of Dr. Cuddy. "Cameron's out sick."

"OK. And you want me to…?" She questioned a touch of amusement in her voice.

"She's not sick. She just doesn't want to come in. She can't get away with that." House was in rare form.

"But you do it all the time." Cuddy was finding it hard not to laugh. She had never seen this side of House. It amused her to no end.

"I'm never out."

"Not physically. But how many times have I caught you in your office playing video games, or taking extra long lunches with Wilson," she made a sidelong glance at Wilson, who looked down to avoid her gaze. "And don't get me started about clinic duty. You are…"

House cut her off. The last thing he wanted right now was a lecture about clinic duty. "But you know where I am. You can contact me if you need me. I haven't dropped off the face of the earth."

"Dr. Cameron has hardly dropped off the face of the earth. If you need her, call her at home. I am sure that is where she is." She peeked over at Wilson, wondering if she really was at home, yet. He was starting to turn red.

"I don't need her." The word need was much too strong for House, and had the desired effect of lowering his voice. " It's just, she knows where my case files are, and I had to look something up."

"Look it up tomorrow," Cuddy shot back, then walked away. She would have loved to stay and taunt House some more, but she had a meeting with a very important donor, and she couldn't be late.

House turned toward Wilson. "That woman needs to get laid." He smiled. "Do something about it, would you?"

Wilson felt relieved. Maybe House wouldn't ask him about Cameron after all. "You want me to sleep with our boss so she will leave you alone?"

"You're a slut. I didn't think it would be a problem." House took a moment to scrutinize his friend. Something was different. Wilson had been in such a funk the last few months. But today he looked happy, downright giddy.

"What?" Wilson could feel House eyeing him. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Yes," House replied, "the stupidest grin I've ever seen. So, who is she?"

"Who's who?"

"The latest victim of your desire."

"We've been through this already, House." Wilson couldn't believe he'd gotten himself into this conversation again.

"Yes, and we came to Cameron, but I know you let that drop, so who is she?"

"She's none of your business." Wilson turned and walked away. He could feel House trying to catch him up, so he walked faster. He felt bad, knowing House wouldn't be able to go as fast, but he needed to stop this conversation before he said something he would later regret.


	3. Cameron Spills the Beans

House returned to his office. He wasn't going to let this drop. He let his office door slam behind him and headed to his desk. He was stopped by the sight of Dr. Cameron. Oh, goody, he thought. This could be fun. "Hello, Dr. Cameron." There was a formal tone in his voice.

"Hello Dr. House" she replied. Something was different about her. House took a moment to study her. She wasn't wearing something new, her hair was the same as usual. Still, there was something.

"Do I have any cases today?" He knew he didn't, but he needed a little more time to figure out what was different.

"No, but there is some mail on your desk you need to look at."

"Thank you." He walked over to his desk, but she barely noticed. That's when he figured it out. She wasn't paying attention to him the way she usually did. Normally he was the center of her attention. She always looked at him when he spoke, and she always tried to engage him in conversation. It was annoying, but he sort of missed it.

Was he jealous? House couldn't even bare the thought. He would admit to caring about Dr. Cameron, as in caring whether she lived or died, but that was all. He didn't want to marry her or anything. Yeah, she was a pretty girl, but he was smart enough to know that would never work.

Still, the idea of her with someone else, no, the idea of her looking at someone else the way she used to look at him, was too much for him. He liked being the object of her desire. It made him feel, good. He knew he was being totally selfish, but he didn't care. He wanted his devoted little Cameron back.

"What's going on?" He asked, wishing he hadn't had to.

"Nothing." Cameron was playing cool, still looking down at the papers in front of her.

"Oh come on Dr. Cameron, something's up." He just couldn't let it go.

"Poor Dr House. Something is going on and he doesn't know what it is." She was teasing him. "That must be killing you. You just won't be happy until you know everything. Well, let me tell you something Dr House. You will never be happy." She was getting annoyed. It was going to be harder than they'd thought to keep the date a secret.

House made no reply. This threw Cameron off. She was expecting him to shoot back with some biting comment. She didn't suspect that he was being strategically silent, and secretly hoped that she had gotten to him, made him think about his life.

She still desperately wanted to help him. She might not be in love with him the way she used to, but that didn't mean she was going to just abandon him. She wanted him to know that.

"House, please, if you want to talk about it, just tell me." She didn't want to push the issue, but she knew he needed to talk, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"What "it" are you referring to?" He wasn't going to make this easy.

"You know what I am talking about." She paused, waiting for a response. When he said nothing, she decided to go on. "You know perfectly well that Dr. Wilson and I went on a date last night." House pretended to be shocked by the news. "Drop the act. I don't know how you found out, but it is obvious you did. You don't want to confront me and admit that it bothers you, so you are beating around bushes trying to get me to confess. Well, you win. I confess. I had a date with Dr. Wilson last night, and it was wonderful."

"Oh, do go on. This is most interesting."

She wanted to slap him, but she went on. The cat was out of the bag now, so she might as well get it all the way out. "We had a very romantic dinner, and talked. It was the nicest time I have had in a very long time. I know you are worried about me, but you don't have to be. I am a big girl, and I can take care of myself." He wasn't saying anything, and she was getting really aggravated. "You should be happy for us!"

"OK." House stood emotionless. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. What did he mean, OK. She was about to ask him, but Dr. Cuddy walked in.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" she asked. Feeling the tension in the room.

"No." Dr. Cameron said shortly. "I was just leaving." She turned and walked out.


	4. A Chat with Cuddy

Cuddy gave him a look. "What was that about?" She asked.

"What was what about?" House tried to play dumb.

"Fine. If you don't want to talk, we can get straight to business." She paused, waiting. She knew he would do just about anything to avoid work.

"Did you know that Wilson and Cameron are dating now?"

"Yes. I think they make a cute couple, don't you?" She smiled innocently at him.

"You have got to be kidding me." He couldn't believe she just said that. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

Cuddy was confused for a moment. "What? Do you want me to throw them an engagement party?"

House did not find this funny. The idea of Cameron becoming the next Mrs. Wilson was too much for his vivid imagination. "Isn't there a hospital policy against fraternization? You are all over me when I break any hospital rules. I expect you will start frisking me for stolen paperclips soon."

"If fraternization were grounds for reprimand…" she didn't finish her thought. She knew House would catch on. Their own extracurricular activities were far more complex than a first date.

"This is different." House jumped in, knowing where she was going with her comment, and not wanting to hear it.

"I would be a hypocrite if I told them they couldn't see each other anymore."

"Yeah, but they wouldn't know that." House was grasping at straws. He didn't know why he cared so much about Wilson and Cameron getting together. He just knew that they were both close to him, and he didn't want to get left behind.

"House." Cuddy threw her hands up in defeat. "Did you really think she was going to put up with your games forever?" She was fascinated by how much this was getting to House. She thought he would be happy for them, but something else was going on behind those blue eyes.

"You do."

"Oh, don't even go there." She was in no mood to discuss their twisted relationship. "I do have actual business to discuss with you." She waited for House's witty comeback, but he kept quiet. The word business had totally ruined the mood. "OK, then. Why did you order tests for a patient that's not your patient?"

"It's a really good story." He said, his eyes widening in mock excitement.

Cuddy sat down. "This ought to be good." She said, getting comfortable.

"Well, it all started when I was a little boy. You would have fallen head over heels for me I was so cute. Oh, wait…" He was going to say she already was head over heels for him, but she cut him off.

"I haven't got all day." She looked at her watch. "Can we skip to this century, please."

"Ouch!" House pretended to be hurt by the poke at his age. "You aren't all that much younger, you know."

"Just go on. I'm dying to know how this ends." She skirted the age issue quickly.

"You already know how it ends. My crazy boss comes in and tries to jump my bones, but I…" Again he was cut off.

"HOUSE!" Cuddy nearly screamed.

"Anyway," he said in exaggeration. " I was under the mistaken impression that it was our job as doctors to save people's lives."

"Dr. Finkel was working on that patient."

"By the time Dr. Finkel got around to ordering anything, it was going to have to be an autopsy. That patient wouldn't have lasted the day if I hadn't ordered the tests that allowed Dr. Finkel to discover the small lesion on the patient's heart."

"Yes," Cuddy knew he was right. "Just, next time, come to me first. OK?" She knew he wouldn't listen, but it was her job as administrator to try and keep the peace between her doctors. At least she could say she tried.

"Fine, boss, next time I see a patient in distress, I will step back watch them die. Office politics are way more important than saving lives. Don't you think?" He was pushing her. He knew she didn't really believe that, but he also knew that her position forced her to adhere to it. He would keep pushing her until she gave up that miserable job and went back to saving lives.

"Of course not. I just don't want to have to fire you for saving someone's life." She was getting aggravated.

"Then don't."

"I wish it were that simple. I have to go. Just, tell me before you do something like this again, so I can run interference."

"Oh, you must love your job."

"Yeah, I always wanted to be a babysitter." She left.


	5. Caught

House had a new case, so he called the team for a brainstorming session. Wilson didn't have any cases of his own, so he joined in. He took a seat beside Dr. Cameron. They smiled politely at one another, showing no other signs of familiarity. Dr. Wilson had not yet learned that Cameron spilled the beans to House.

Cameron slid her chair closer to the table, while at the same time covertly moving it closer to Dr. Wilson. She hoped House hadn't noticed, but he did. He just glared at her. She felt like a little girl caught cheating on a test, but she didn't move back. House was just going to have to learn to deal with it.

Diseases were tossed around. Some of them stuck to House's whiteboard, some of them were dismissed as ridiculous. Most of those dismissed belonged to Dr. Chase, who was still on House's crap list.

By the end of the session, they had four potential diseases to work with. House decided to divvy them up. "Chase and Foreman, you take the first two. I'll have the lovebirds tackle the other two." He glared over at Wilson and Cameron. Over the course of the meeting, they had unconciously moved closer together, leaning toward each other, their legs touching under the table. Wilson stiffened up, and Dr. Cameron blushed lightly. Foreman and Chase just looked over at them, smirking.

The meeting broke up and Wilson and Cameron went off together while the others stood around talking. "Did you tell him?" Wilson asked, when they were far enough away to not be overheard.

"He gave me no choice." Cameron knew it was a bad excuse, and not entirely true, but it was the best she could come up with. She wasn't prepared for the question yet.

"What, he tied you to a chair and stuck bamboo shoots up your nails?" Wilson was angry. She'd never seen him angry before.

"It was going to come out eventually. He already knew. I only confirmed it for him."

"Yeah, and now he knows I lied to him." Wilson headed down the hall. He rarely ever lied to House, and he didn't like it. They had agreed to wait. Here Wilson was, keeping up his end, and Cameron just blurted it out the first time House asked her anything.

Cameron followed him down the hall. "I'm sorry James. I wasn't thinking." She felt bad. She could see it had hurt him. She didn't think what she'd done was all that serious, but obviously he did.

"No." He stopped and turned to her. "I am blowing things out of proportion. It's out in the open now. That's good. Maybe it was a silly idea to try to hide it in the first place." He smiled, but she could still see the hurt in his eyes.

"It wasn't a silly idea." It was all she could think to say. They started walking down the hall again. As they walked, side by side, Cameron held out her hand and took Wilson's in it. He looked over at her, surprised, but he just smiled. The hell with it. Let the whole world know. He was in love and he was happy for the first time in a very long time.

There bliss was interrupted by the sounds of Chase and Foreman. They had left the room shortly after them, and were headed to the lab. Chase and Foreman were singing. "Jimmy and Cammy sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Wilson pulled Cameron faster down the hallway and into an open elevator. He pushed the button frantically until the doors came to a close. Chase and Foreman were left on the other side.

"We can't hide in here forever." Cameron said to him. She was relieved, however, to be away from the mocking of her two friends.

"Come here." Wilson said, pulling Cameron into a hug. He kissed her sweetly on the lips, and she kissed him back. They didn't notice the elevator doors open.

Dr. Cuddy was about to walk into the elevator, but stopped at the sight before her. "Hello," she said in surprise. The couple parted lips and looked at her, a mix of surprise and embarrassment on their faces. Cuddy stuck her arm in the elevator and pushed the close button, quickly removing her arm from the now closing door. She would wait for the next elevator.


	6. One of the Guys

Cameron and Wilson were laughing hysterically as they exited the elevator. They headed toward the lab, a spring in their step. When they walked in, Chase and Foreman were talking. They stopped and looked at the newcomers. She was bracing for a comment, but none came. They just smiled at her, and got to work.

She turned to look at Wilson, and saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was House, right behind her. So that's why the boys had nothing to say. They didn't want to get in trouble with daddy. The thought made her laugh inside. She wouldn't dare laugh out loud. She didn't want to get in trouble with daddy either.

She heard something coming from Chase and Foreman, and turned to see them snickering behind their hands. She rolled her eyes at them exaggeratedly. This made them laugh more.

"Dr. Wilson, can I see you in my office." House sounded so official. Was he really that mad? Cameron watched as Wilson followed his friend out the door.

She turned to face her colleagues. "OK," she said, walking over to them, "let's have it?"

"What?" Foreman looked at her innocently.

""You have nothing to say about me dating Dr. Wilson?" She was looking at Foreman. She remembered how he had teased her about her feelings for Dr. House. She was expecting more of the same.

"I think it's great." He sounded very earnest.

"Really?" She was surprised. She turned to Chase, who was keeping his head down. He didn't like any kind of conflict.

"Yeah. Hey, pass me that vial." Foreman pointed over to a vial of blood from the patient. Cameron handed it over.

They went about their work. After a while, Chase spoke up. "So, what was the date like?" Foreman and Cameron were so surprised by the question that they both stopped what they were doing.

Cameron looked over at him. He didn't look like he was making a joke, so she told them all about her date with Wilson. She couldn't help but blush and gush about all the romantic things he'd done for her. She'd never had anyone treat her so nicely.

"Wow," Chase said when she was done. "He was laying it on a bit thick, don't you think?" He ducked out of the way as she threw her pencil at him.

"Shut up." She yelled at him. "I think it was perfect, and I don't care what you think."

"Did you sleep with him?" Chase ducked again, but Cameron was too shocked to throw anything this time.

"How dare you ask me that?" She was turning red.

"Hey, you wanna be one of the guys, you have to act like one of the guys." Chase grinned. He didn't expect an answer, but he did love pushing her buttons.

Cameron was getting really annoyed now. She didn't like the whole "one of the guys" concept. It was the feminist in her. She knew she'd picked a male dominated career field, but she didn't want to be one of those women who acted like the guys to be accepted. "I never said I wanted to be one of the guys." She wanted to storm out, but she was fighting the urge. She wasn't going to let him get her so riled up that she couldn't do her job. He was probably just trying to get her in trouble with House, to deflect attention from himself.

"Whatever," Chase said dismissively. He didn't really like conflict. He thought she'd get mad and walk out. Now he was backing down, hoping the whole thing would just pass. It did. They finished their work in silence.


	7. Revelation

Wilson followed House down to his office. House didn't say a word to him the whole way there, and Wilson was getting a little worried. Their friendship meant a lot to him, and he didn't want it to end this way. If he had known how strong House's feelings for Cameron were, he never would have pursued her. Now it was too late. He wasn't willing to give her up, not even for House.

When they were finally in his office, House shut the door behind him. He wordlessly sat down. He knew he was making Wilson squirm. It was part of the plan. He looked at his oldest, dearest friend for a long time before speaking. "I think you know why I wanted to talk to you alone."

Here we go, thought Wilson. He was mentally bracing himself for the worst.

"There are some things I think you should know about Dr. Cameron."

This wasn't what Wilson expected. "If you mean she's in love with you, I know. Everyone knows. It's kind of hard to miss."

"That's not what I mean." House raised his voice slightly. "And she's not in love with me. She thinks she's in love with me, and maybe she's in love with the idea of me, but she's not in love with me. She thinks she can save me from myself. She's in love with being a saint. Saint Alison. Did you know she married a dying man?" He'd meant to build up to it slowly.

"She didn't mention that." Wilson was surprised. He thought they were close enough now that she would have mentioned something like this. It hurt him that she would discuss something like this with House and not with him. It struck him that he was with a woman who was in love with another man. A wave of sadness washed over him.

"I'm sorry James. I just want you to know what you are getting involved with. She only wants you now because she thinks you need her."

"I do need her," Wilson mumbled.

"You don't need her. No one needs another person." He kept stressing the word need. "You want to need her. You want her. She's pretty, and sweet and you are lonely."

"And this has nothing to do with you wanting her?"

"I don't want her."

"Please." Wilson said in disbelief.

"I like having her around."

"Right, because she's pretty and sweet."

"Yes, and because she can stand me." House looked suddenly humble. Wilson couldn't remember the last time he'd seen this kind of sincerity in his friend.

"Well, you're not the easiest man to like. I guess you should hold on to every friend you can get."

House felt a sense of relief. Wilson was the only person with whom he could truly open up. There was Cuddy, but she was a girl. There are certain things you just can't talk about with the opposite sex. Besides, Cuddy was so in love with him she'd probably get jealous if he talked to her about another woman. He smiled. He'd have to go tease Cuddy later. That gave him something to look forward to.

"House, thank you for telling me the truth, but it doesn't change anything."

"You're really in love with her." It was both a question and a statement. Realization washed over House. Up till now, he'd imagined Cameron was the rebound girl. The sweet young thing that made the divorce hurt just a little less. Now he could see it in Wilson's eyes. The man was in love.

"Yes. I am in love with her." He thought it would feel better when he said it, but the realization that she had shared something so personal with House and not with him was still in the back of his mind. It hadn't occurred to him that House forced the information out of her. It didn't matter that he'd never asked her about her past romances. All he could think was that she'd shared more of herself with House than with him.

"You don't seem to happy about it."

"go to hell!" James stormed out. He was furious. He'd been a fool to think she could love him. She was in love with House, and he knew from experience that women never got over House. Stacy hadn't, not really, and Cuddy certainly hadn't. Why did he think Alison would be any different? Why did he think she would ever love him?

He left the hospital. He couldn't face her again today. He needed time to think. If he saw her now, he would say something he would later regret.


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Wilson took a walk around the hospital grounds. He never really took the time to just walk around outside the hospital. It was really quite beautiful. The new glass structure of the teaching hospital seemed to fit well with the older buildings around it. It was a perfect meeting of young and old, sort of like Cameron and him.

Wilson laughed at himself. He wasn't all that much older than her. Sometimes being married and divorced three times made him feel like a very old man. He had made so many mistakes in love. Now that he thought he could finally be happy, he was going to loose her to his best friend. "How can you loose something you never really had?" He asked himself.

He heard footsteps behind him, and looked back. Dr. Cameron was jogging up to him. "I was looking for you." She was slightly out of breath when she finally stopped beside him. Her cheeks were flushed. She looked youthful, she looked beautiful. Wilson felt a pang of remorse. She was too good for him.

"I just stepped out for some air." He knew this was only a small part of the story, but it was all he wanted to share. How would she react if he told her he was so heartbroken that he couldn't face her?

"House said you wanted to talk to me?" She looked puzzled. It was now obvious that House had lied to her, but why.

"He did?" Wilson was intrigued. He never could understand how House's mind worked. "Did he say what I wanted to talk to you about?"

"I kind of thought you would know that." She was getting more and more curious. Obviously House wanted them to talk about something, and James didn't want to talk about something. What was going on?

Wilson thought long and hard. Should he? Would she be furious to know that House told him about her husband? Wilson realized that he didn't care if she got made at House, that he secretly hoped she would. "House tells me you're a widow." He knew there were a million better ways to have said it, but he wasn't thinking rationally right now.

Cameron turned white. Wilson grabbed her arm as she seemed to weave slightly. She looked like she would collapse.

"I'm sorry, Alison. I shouldn't have said anything." Wilson was truly sorry. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, and now he had. Idiot, he yelled in his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." She took a moment to compose herself. Why hadn't she told James before? It wasn't because she didn't trust him. It was just a subject she didn't like to talk about. "House on the other hand…I can't believe..." She saw a look of hurt in Wilson's eyes. "I didn't tell him, you know. He started snooping around, and he manipulated me into telling him. I regret it now. I never should have trusted him."

"It's easy to trust someone, when you're in love with them." Wilson hadn't meant to say it, and hadn't thought about it before it issued forth from his lips, but there it was.

Cameron looked at him, her eyes wide in surprise. "I'm not…" She stopped herself. She wasn't sure she could honestly say she wasn't in love with House. She certainly had been. Those feelings couldn't just disappear overnight. But she also loved Wilson, and she didn't want to hurt him.

"It's OK. I know." He looked crestfallen. He got up and walked away. Cameron stood up and started after him, but Dr. Chase ran up to her. "Cam, Cam, Mr. Early has gone into hypovolemic cardiac arrest. House needs us right away."

Cameron looked at Chase, and then looked at the retreating form of Dr. Wilson. She wanted to follow Wilson, but a man's life was in the balance, and she was a doctor. Saving lives took precedence over everything else. With one last, regretful look at Wilson, who had nearly vanished into the distance, she followed Chase back into the hospital.

Wilson managed to avoid both Cameron and House the rest of the day. He snuck into the parking garage a few minutes early, to escape detection. He was fumbling for his keys as he walked over to his car, and didn't notice House leaning against it until he was nearly on top of him.

"You're mad at me." This was House's idea of a greeting.

"Yeah, actually, I am." Wilson wasn't in the mood to play.

"Give me a ride home." House was already walking around to the passenger side of the car.

"Excuse me?" Wilson had known House for years, but was still amazed by the man's gall.

"I need a ride home, my car is in the shop. You have a perfectly good car right here. You know where I live. Give me a ride home." To House the logic was flawless.

"I'm mad at you, we've already agreed on that point, and yet you think I'll give you a ride home." He pondered this for a moment. "Interesting."

House had his hand on the passenger door handle, waiting for Wilson to push the unlock key on his high tech keychain. "I don't know what you plan on accomplishing by being mad at me."

"I was hoping it would make you go away." Wilson was loosing patience.

"Well, it's not working."

"Obviously." Wilson knew it was no use. House was impossible to argue with when he thought he was right, which was pretty much all the time. He unlocked the door, and both men got in the car.

They drove in silence for a few blocks. House was looking out the window. "To think, I might have missed this stimulating conversation." He was trying to provoke any response from his friend. House didn't need people to like him, he actually went out of his way to make people dislike him, but he couldn't stand the idea of Wilson, his only friend, being mad at him. He would never admit this, of course, and therefore was trying to manipulate Wilson into giving in.

Wilson continued to drive in silence.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, maybe I should get out and walk home." House jested. The car pulled to the curb and screeched to a halt. "I was joking." House explained, shaking his cane and looking at his hurt leg.

Wilson sped off again, but got caught at a red light. With the car idling quietly, Wilson decided it was time to clear the air. "Why do you do this?"

"What, take rides from people that hate me? Don't know. Masochist?"

"No, House. Why do you intentionally antagonize people?"

"Oh, that." House rolls his head around like he just realized an obvious fact. "I think it's fun."

"You think it's fun." Wilson could barely speak. He jumped when the car behind him beeped, and, seeing the light had turned green, he sped off again. It wasn't until they stopped in front of House's house that he spoke again. "Sometimes I just don't get it. You have one friend in the world, me, and you are playing with me like a cat with a mouse. I want to know why."

"Is that what I'm doing?" House wasn't playing innocent; he was just asking a straightforward question.

"You know damned well that's what you're doing. Why did you tell me about Cameron's husband?"

"Maybe I'm trying to keep you from getting involved with a woman who has bigger issues than yours."

"Maybe, but no." Wilson was sick of all the lame excuses. He wanted the truth this time, and he wasn't going to back down until he got it.

"Maybe it's because I have a massive hard on for her and I want her all to myself." It was harsh, but House was tired, and hadn't had a pill in several hours.

"Try again." Wilson was going to stand his ground no matter what. He wanted answers.

"Wait," House looked offended. "Last week you thought I was all hot for her, now you don't? What changed?"

"No. I am not answering any of your questions until you tell me the truth. What is your problem?"

House looked dazed. Wilson was a good natured, laid back kind of guy. He usually backed down by now. "It's what I do. I don't have a reason." House opened the car door and got out.

Wilson got out after him and followed him to the door.

"How nice, you're walking me to my door." The statement lacked House's usual spark. He did not want to answer this question and he wished he'd never asked Wilson for a ride. A taxi would have been a lot cheaper.

"I want an answer House. What is going on."

House opened the door and walked in. He tried shutting the door on Wilson, but the later was far stronger, and pushed his way in after him. "I'm not leaving."

House stayed silent. It was his way when he was dealing with something he wanted to go away. If he ignored Wilson long enough maybe Wilson would go away. It wasn't working. House knew it wouldn't work, not really, but he didn't know what else to do.

He wanted Wilson to think it was about Cameron. That would be easier. But he also didn't want word getting back to Cameron. He had led her on too much already. House went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer. He wordlessly handed one to Wilson.

Wilson opened the bottle and took a drink. He was going to back off and wait for House to open up. He had made it clear he wasn't going anywhere and House was perceptive enough to know he meant it.

House sat down and switched on the TV. The two men watched for a little while. Finally House broke the silence. He didn't turn off the television. He didn't even look at Wilson. This was hard enough with out making a production out of it. "I don't want to loose you."

Wilson thought he hadn't heard right. The look of astonishment on his face was enough to make House rethink what he'd said. "Not like that, you idiot!" Ewe, House thought to himself. "I like hanging out with you. I like having you come over and watch the game. I don't want you to start spending all your time with her."

Suddenly Wilson understood. He had been friends with House for years. They were practically inseparable. They had also gone through this pattern before. Wilson falls in love and spends all his time with his new love. They get married, things change, and Wilson comes back to House. They'd done it three times now. "You are my best friend, House. I am not going to let anyone come between that. You know that."

"This time is different." House mumbled into his bottle, and Wilson had hardly heard him.

Wilson didn't know what to say. He took another swig of beer. "Hey, wanna order some take out?"

The tension of their conversation had been diffused. They both understood that things might change soon, that tonight might be their last boys night in a while. They wanted to make the most of it. They ordered some food, and talked and laughed, and enjoyed each others company. A strange dread hung over them, but they did their best to ignore it.


	9. Rough Waters

Wilson woke early with a sense of relief taking precedence over his hangover. House was not going to stand between him and Cameron any longer. They had silently reached an understanding the way only two very old friends could. Things would be back to normal between them now.

Wilson's relief faded, however, as he thought of the last conversation he'd had with Cameron. Things between him and House may have been settled, but things between him and Cameron couldn't be worse.

He dreaded the idea of facing her. He had said things he wished he could take back, but life didn't work that way. He just hoped she would give him a chance to explain.

That chance came sooner than he'd expected. He had barely settled into his office when Cameron appeared in the doorway. "We need to talk." She sounded grave, and he braced himself for the worst. He could see in her eyes that she was not looking forward to this any more than he was.

She was unlike any of the women he'd dated before, and he wasn't exactly sure how to deal with her. He usually went for the soft, passive housewife type. Cameron was definitely soft, she was the sweetest person he knew, but she was in no way passive, and she didn't seem like she would ever be happy sitting at home waiting for her man to come home.

Actually, Wilson had never met a woman with more drive and determination. When she saw something she wanted, she wasn't afraid to make her voice heard. He admired that. Julie, his newly ex-wife, used to manipulate every argument so that Wilson was the one to come groveling back, while acting the dutiful, submissive wife. Wilson never knew where he stood in that relationship. Maybe Cameron's directness was just what he needed, no matter how much he dreaded it.

"James?" Cameron was looking at him, waiting for him to join the conversation before she said anything important.

"I'm sorry." James thought this covered everything but then realized she might think he meant just about not paying attention, so he clarified. "I'm sorry for everything."

"It isn't your fault." He had heard these words many times before, but he didn't think anyone meant it as much as Cameron did right now. "I should have told you about my marriage. You have a right to know."

"No. I have no rights to your privacy. You don't owe me anything. I should have respected your privacy." He didn't want to bring up this next point, but he felt he had to clear the air completely. "I spoke with House last night. We had a long talk and he realizes he shouldn't have told me what he did." House never actually said that, and Wilson was pretty sure she knew it, but he knew House would have said it, were House ever capable of admitting a mistake.

Cameron suddenly looked pale. "About House," the words hung heavy in the air. Wilson knew then that he shouldn't have brought up House's name. "You were right. I do care about him, and I was in love with him." Wilson hardly noticed the use of past tense. "A part of me may always be in love with him, but no more than some women are in love with a rock star, or a movie star. I know now, that it isn't meant to be. I know House doesn't love me, and I have to move on."

"And I'm supposed to help you with that?" Wilson was hurt.

"That's not what I mean. I just want you to know the truth. I don't want to pretend I don't have feelings for him. But that doesn't mean that my feelings for you don't count. I love you James, I want you to believe me."

"I do believe you Allison, but if you are hoping I will share you with House, I can't do that. I am not that noble. I wish I could tell you that it doesn't matter, that I would rather have part of you than not have you at all, but I can't. I love you too much to share your heart with anyone." He wasn't sure how he was feeling. So many feelings where crashing around inside him. He was angry, and hurt, and he could feel his heart breaking. He had said the words, but he didn't know if he meant them. He didn't think he could live without her. It was too late. He was in love. "Am I crazy to want you to feel the same about me?"

She was crying now. She wanted to tell him she felt the same. She thought she was starting to feel the same. She thought of House less and less every time she was with James. But he would never believe her now. She'd already said she may never get over House.

Wilson realized he didn't want to hear her answer. "Don't say it. I would rather you say nothing than lie and tell me what you think I want to hear." He wanted to put his arms around her, tell her everything was all right, but everything wasn't all right, and he was the cause of it.

"I wouldn't lie to you, James." She said it will all of her heart, hoping he would know that she meant it. "Can't we just start over?" She knew it was hopeless, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Would things really be any different? House is still my friend, and he is still your boss. That isn't going to change any time soon." He hated himself for saying it. She was trying. She was doing everything she could to make this work, and he had basically spit it back in her face.

"I could leave to hospital, find a job somewhere else. I had several offers when I left a few months ago."

His heart broke. Here she was, willing to give up her job for him, and he was being a jerk. "I can't ask you to do that, Allison. It wouldn't be right." He looked at her, really looked at her. He wished he could make all of this go away. There was so much pain in her face, and he had caused it. "We can try to start over. It won't be easy, but it is better than loosing you."

There was a long, awkward silence. Neither of them knew what else to say. They both just wanted the conversation to end. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" Wilson felt like a schoolboy, nervous that she would say no. "We could go to the diner, get away from the hospital for an hour."

"That sounds nice. Thank you." She looked slightly relieved as she left his office. Wilson sat staring at the door she had just exited and hoping that he really could start over with her.


	10. Cameron Opens Up

Wilson was watching the clock, counting the minutes till lunch. What would they talk about? Would it be awkward? He couldn't stand the anticipation. He wanted to get it over with, not in a bad way, like you want to get over with taking a spoon full of bad medicine, but over it the way you want a job interview over because you can feel your palms sweating, and your whole body shaking, and you just want the job so you can settle in and get to work.

Time seemed to have stopped. The clock was tormenting him now, the hands barely moving at all along their path to noon. Wilson couldn't stand it any more. He had to do something. He couldn't concentrate on work at all.

He tried reading, he tried a crossword puzzle. Finally he decided to go down and see House. It was risky, what if he was with the Ducklings, he'd see Cameron there, with House. In the end, though, he decided to risk it.

Wilson peeked his head into House's office, and was relieved to find it unoccupied safe for the reclining figure on the sofa. It was House taking his early morning Game Boy break. "Hey." Wilson came in and sat down on the sofa, after pushing House's legs off one end.

"Ouch!" House said it in such a way that Wilson knew he hadn't been hurt, he was just trying to make a point. The point seemed to be, don't push my legs off my couch or you'd be sorry.

"Sorry." House knew he didn't mean it, but then again, House hadn't really meant the ouch. They were just breaking each others balls.

"I asked Cameron to lunch." There was no point making small talk with House. He would only draw it out until the whole purpose of the visit was forgotten.

"That's nice. Remember to get her home by 1pm." House smiled. He was glad Wilson was now able to talk to him about this. He would never admit it, but he was happy for Wilson. Cameron was perfect for him. House was still concerned about the intentions of them both, but he had decided to try and step aside and be happy for them. That was what friends do, wasn't it?

"Yes dad." He knew that would sting. House wasn't all that much older than he was, but Wilson never turned down a chance to remind House that he was, indeed, the older one.

House pretended he was going to throw his Game Boy at him, but Wilson knew House would never do anything to hurt his precious Game Boy, so he wasn't all that scared. "What can I talk to her about?"

"You're asking ME for advice on how to talk to women? You've officially lost your mind." House was the first to admit that he was no expert with women. He really had a hard time talking to anybody.

"I just thought, well, you know her. I thought you might have some idea what she'd like to talk about. What she's interested in. That sort of thing."

"She likes to talk about her feelings, and your feelings and the feelings of the world in general. Tell her you like her. She'll eat it up."

"I'm being serious House."

"So am I." House looked at Wilson, who looked like he was ready to walk out. "Well, sort of. Just be honest with her. Tell her how you feel, then she'll tell you how she feels, then you will get married and have lots of little Wilson's running around. Just remember to name one Greg, OK."

"I don't know why I bothered asking you anything." House didn't bother to respond, so Wilson got up and left. It was almost noon, and time for lunch. He realized he hadn't told Cameron where to meet him, so he headed to her office. Hopefully she would be there. She wasn't.

He went back to his office. Still no Cameron. Where had she gone? He picked up his cell phone and called her. "Hi, James, is that you? Where are you? I'm at the diner." Wilson stared at nothing. Did he say he'd meet her there? Damn. "I'll be right there, Allison. I just had to finish up with a patient." Great, now their date would be built on a lie. Good going Wilson.

By the time he reached the diner, Cameron had already ordered them both something to drink. "I hope you like lemonade." She had ordered them both a large glass of it. "It is their specialty, fresh squeezed."

"I know." He was glad she had taken the liberty. "I come here all the time just for the lemonade" Man he sounded lame. This was worse than a blind date.

"How is your patient?" She asked innocently.

"What?" Wilson was momentarily confused.

"The patient you were with when you called?"

"Oh." He had to come clean. "I wasn't with a patient. I was with House and I lost track of time."

She laughed lightly. She'd known all along. He felt like such an idiot. "I Know, House called to let me know you would be late." She regretted it as soon as she said it. He looked a bit annoyed.

The waitress arrived just in time. "May I take your order?" She was chewing a piece of gum that hung out of her mouth as she spoke. Her weight was shifted onto one leg. She was the stereotypical diner waitress. Wilson had to suppress a laugh. House would have loved her.

Cameron ordered first. "I'll have an oriental chicken salad, dressing on the side, and a fruit cup." Wilson winced. He shouldn't have suggested the diner. He should have known she only ate healthy foods.

He thought for a moment about trying to impress her with a salad order, but he caught a whiff of frying beef and he had to go with a cheeseburger and fries. He smiled at Cameron. "Hope you don't mind. You're not a vegetarian are you?" It was an after thought. Oh no, he thought. She probably is. The idea of eating animals probably makes her sick.

"No. It's just, Angie up in the nursery had a birthday party this morning, and I had a big piece of cake just before I came here. I know I shouldn't have, but I just couldn't resist."

"Hey, why didn't I know about the birthday party?" Wilson mocked feeling slighted.

Cameron looked slightly embarrassed. "You kind of have something of a reputation up there. The nurses think you're a…a bit too friendly."

"They think I'm a slut." Wilson corrected her.

She laughed. "A man slut was the exact term, but yeah."

"And you're OK being seen in public with a man slut?" He asked it casually, but it really was concerning him. He did have a reputation of being something of a playboy, and he had three ex-wives who would back up the story.

"I'm fine with it if you're fine with being seen in public with the black widow." She was trying to make light of her own past marriage. She really hadn't been able to think of any other way to bring it up.

"Black widow?" He couldn't help it. He was curious.

"That's what his family called me. The Black Widow. They blamed me for his dying."

"How is that even possible? I thought he died of cancer."

"He did."

"They thought you gave him cancer?"

"No, but they thought I made him stop fighting it."

Wilson felt his heart go out to this poor girl. She was not yet 30 years old, yet she had married a dying man, watched him die, and bore the brunt of his family's hatred. He couldn't imagine what she'd been through. "I know you, Allison; you wouldn't have let him give up."

"But I did." This surprised Wilson. Cameron was always the one to give patients hope. He remembered when the babies where dying, she couldn't bring herself to take away the hope of those two mothers. There was no way Cameron would have told her husband to give up. No way. He didn't say any of this, so Cameron decided to keep going. "He was not going to make it. No amount of hope was going to save him. I knew this. My medical training took away any comfort I could find in hoping he would live. I couldn't lie to him. I couldn't sit there, watching him die, and tell him that anything he did would make a difference. I knew it wouldn't, and I loved him enough to not lie to him."

She was sobbing a little, and Wilson held out a napkin. He wished he'd had tissues, but that was something his wife always carried. He never had to worry about stuff like that. She pushed the napkin away and dug into her purse. She pulled out a tissue. "I'm sorry." She was apologizing for her tears.

"Don't be, Allison. It's OK. You don't have to tell me anything."

The food had just arrived, and the waitress slid their plates in front of them. She looked curiously at Cameron, who was wiping her eyes with the tissue, but she decided it was none of her business and she walked away.

"No, James." She pushed her plate aside and laid her hand on his. "I want you to know. It actually feels like a relief to talk about it. I haven't told anyone before."

Wilson couldn't help but feel a little burst of joy at being the one she would confide in. But he suppressed it, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

She went on. "They said I was trying to get him to die. That I wanted their money." She saw he hadn't made the connection, so she explained. "They were very wealthy. We were in school together. I was on scholarship, he was on a trust fund. He proposed to me long before he knew he was sick, but I said no. I didn't want his family to think I was a gold digger. You know?" She looked at him for support, and he willingly gave it. He squeezed her hand gently. "So I said no. But when I found out he was dying, well, he told me his dying wish was to marry me. How could I turn him down then? I mean, I did love him, and I wanted to marry him. I just…"

"I know." Wilson thought he knew. Regardless, he just wanted her to know he was listening and he was there for her.

That seemed to end the conversation. His burger was getting cold, and she didn't want to keep him from eating. It had felt good to tell someone she trusted about her late husband. It was a secret she'd kept from her family, not that she'd married him, they were bound to notice that, but that his family had given her such a hard time. She didn't think her parents could deal with that, so she protected them from it.

They ate in silence for a while. Wilson desperately wanted to lighten the mood, but he didn't want to come across as not caring about what she'd just revealed to him. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

When they were done eating, they had started talking again, about little, inoffensive things, weather, the news, what was going on at work, nothing too light or too heavy, just stuff. She took his hand as they walked back to the hospital. It was only a few blocks away, and neither of them had wanted the hassle of getting their car out of the lot, and finding parking near the diner.

He was glad he'd walked. It was giving him a chance to be with her a little longer. He wanted to hold her, to let her cry on his shoulder, but that would be too presumptuous. They weren't at that level yet, so he contented himself with holding her hand, and giving her a little hug in the hall as they went their separate ways, back to their lonely offices.

Somewhere along the walk, Wilson had realized he'd set up a date with her for Friday night. It wasn't an innocent little lunch date. It was a real date. They had gone on a real date before, but that seemed like a lifetime ago. So much had changed since then.

She had suggested making it a double date. This intrigued him. He asked her why, who with? She suggested a double date with House and Stacy. Wilson looked at her like she had too heads. She explained that it was obvious House still had feelings for his ex, and this would be a chance not only for him to explore those feelings, but for her, Cameron, to prove to him, Wilson, that they could socialize with House without all the complications Wilson feared.

Wilson's head was spinning. He'd said yes. He'd agreed to go out on a double date with Cameron and House and Stacy. He was not looking forward to bringing this up with House. No matter what Cameron seemed to think, House was not going to go on a date with Stacy. Cameron seemed to forget all about Stacy's sick husband. What was that girl thinking?

He walked to House's office in a daze. Better get this over with. House looked up. "How was your date?" It was a casual inquiry, made without lifting his head from the magazine he was reading.

"Good. Look, House. Allison has this idea." Oh, boy, why was she making him tell House? Why had he agreed to? "She wants us all to go on a double date." Please don't ask who us all is.

"OK, well, I count three people, or am I supposed to bring my blow up doll?" It wasn't exactly asking who, but it was House's way of asking who.

"Allison thought that maybe you could ask Stacy." Wilson visibly ducked out of the way, but the magazine was pushed onto the desk instead of thrown over his head, so he straightened up.

"Is she out of her mind? Why the hell would I want to go on a date with Stacy?" House was pissed.

"She thinks you still have feelings for Stacy." Wilson was hoping someone, anyone, would walk through the door and interrupt them.

"She would. I am NOT going on a date with my happily married ex-girlfriend who's dying husband I am supposed to save."

It was a little late, but the interruption Wilson was hoping for finally came. "What's all the yelling about?" It was Cuddy. She looked down at the two sitting men with her usual suspicion.

"Cuddy, you are coming to dinner with Wilson and Cameron and me." House practically barked the order. "When is it Wilson?"

Wilson was too stunned to answer. This was highly unexpected. Cuddy seemed equally stunned. She stammered a little and finally got her words out. "What are you talking about?"

"Wilson?" House snapped.

"Uh, It's this Friday. 8pm." He was looking from House to Cuddy.

House was looking directly at Cuddy. "We will leave from here." He went back to reading his magazine.

She was looking at him. This was not what she'd expected. "Dr. Wilson. Can I talk to you a minute?" Wilson followed her out. "What was that about?"

"Allison, Dr. Cameron wanted us to go on a double date with House and Stacy. He refused, then you came in. You know the rest."

"A double date? Are you insane?"

"Technically it would be Dr. Cameron who's insane, or at least, it's her crazy idea."

"Don't you mean, Allison?" She said the name in that way little girls will say the name of the boy their best friend really likes, all sugar and syrup. "So, you two are working things out?"

"Trying. She thinks this would be a good chance to show me she is over House or something. I think she's a hopeless romantic who thinks House and Stacy can rekindle some flame."

"Stacy is married." Cuddy wasn't liking this one bit.

"Never stopped me." Wilson joked.

"Good point. Well, where are we going?"

"You're coming?" Wilson really thought she would laugh the whole thing off. House was obviously just venting in his own Housey way. Wilson hadn't thought for a second he meant to take Cuddy on the date.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." She smiled at him. He knew that anything that made House squirm was enough to get Cuddy to participate.

"I thought we could go to Chez Madeline. Of course, when I thought that, it was just me and Cameron going."

"Chez Madeline? Very romantic. This is going to be fun." She turned on her heels and walked away. Wilson thought he detected a spring in her step. He was dreading this date more and more.


	11. Double Date

Allison left work right away that Friday night. She needed time to get ready. She was just finishing up her evening makeup when the doorbell rang. She didn't feel the need to play it cool and leave her date waiting at the door, so she ran and opened it.

Wilson looked good in a navy blue shirt and dress trousers. He handed her a box of chocolates as he walked in. "In case the dessert is bad." He explained. She laughed gently and kissed him on the cheek.

"I just need a couple more minutes." She said, showing him in. "Can I get you something?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine." She looked at him and had to agree. He did look fine tonight. She wondered for a second if he'd gotten a facial. She wanted to touch his skin. It looked so soft and silky. She fought the urge and walked back into the bathroom. She left the door open so they could talk.

"House was adamant that Stacy not come?" Cameron had been disappointed when Wilson first told her this. She had given it much thought, and decided he was just not ready to deal with his true feelings for her.

"Let it go, Allison. I know that you want him to be happy, but I really think he is. He likes being a grumpy old man. It makes him happy." Wilson had sat on the edge of the couch, where he could watch her get ready. She looked beautiful. He couldn't imagine what else she needed to do. Whatever it was, it wouldn't make her look more beautiful than she did when she was at work, saving someone's life and not caring what she looked like.

"I just think he needs to deal with his feelings. He needs to either win her back or get over her." She was spraying hairspray over her perfectly pulled up hair.

"I bet I know which one you are pulling for." Wilson had meant it in a very different way than Cameron took it, and he immediately regretted saying it when she turned and looked at him with a hurt expression on her face.

"I told you, I am over him."

"That's not what I meant." He got up and walked over to her. "It didn't come out right. I meant you are a hopeless romantic that wants everyone to be happy. I love you for that." He was behind her now, looking at her in the mirror. He kissed the back of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He had only said he loved her once before, before their fight, and she wondered if his feelings had changed. A rosy glow filled her cheeks. She turned around and gave him a big kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you James."

Chez Madeline was a very romantic restaurant, all soft lighting and draped silk. It was situated on the edge of the lake and had a beautiful view over the water. Wilson had made a reservation for a table by the window. When he and Cameron arrived, Cuddy was already there, sitting at the bar. They made their greetings and walked to the table together. No one was surprised that House hadn't yet arrived.

"Dr. Cuddy, I'm glad you could come." Cameron felt strange to be here socializing with Cuddy. They had no problems with one another but they really didn't know each other well.

"I suppose you should call me Lisa. We are off the clock. May I call you Allison?"

Cameron smiled. She had feared that the night would be very formal, given Cuddy's imposing presence. Cameron had always been a bit in awe of Cuddy. She seemed very intimidating at the hospital, but she seemed much softer now. Her hair was down, no barrette pulling it back, and it fell softly around her face. She was wearing a deep burgundy satin sheath. She looked very elegant. "Of course."

The three doctors made small talk, mostly about work and the hospital until House arrived. He ambled in 20 minutes late. "Sorry I'm late," he lied. "Bum leg, hard to get around." He sat down and looked at what they were all drinking. Cameron was having a glass of white wine, as was Wilson. Probably the same white wine to try and impress her. Cuddy had what looked like an amaretto sour, but he couldn't be sure. When the waiter rushed over, House ordered a scotch on the rocks.

"So, this is awkward." House said after several moments of silent drinking. "Ouch" He felt something make direct contact with his shin, and realized from her glare that it must have been Cuddy's foot.

House was thinking about the last time he and Cameron had been in a restaurant together. He couldn't decide if this night was more than or equally as uncomfortable as that one had been.

A short sports conversation took place, until Wilson noticed that Cameron wasn't really participating. He then changed the subject to movies, but House never went to the cinema, so he tried to change the subject by teasing Cuddy about her rather demure dress, which got her and Cameron talking about clothes while the boys looked bored. Then House got hold of the conversation again by bringing up cars. Cameron seemed to get very excited about this subject and talked in depth about muscle cars, while Wilson and Cuddy moved to their own conversation, which was whispered between them and focused on Wilson's budding relationship with Cameron.

Dinner came and went. They were all pairing off on different small subjects, and would frequently switch conversation partners like dancers on a ballroom floor. Wilson and Cameron were holding hands across the table, and whispering sweet nothings at one another, while House and Cuddy were arguing about work.

The great thing about Chez Madeline, the thing that made it more romantic than any other restaurant in town, was the live singer they had on Friday nights. They always had a string quartet playing over dinner, but on Friday nights, they splurged and brought in a beautifully trained soprano.

Wilson was feeling the effects of a couple glasses of wine, the soft candlelight, and the desperate need to be in the arms of his beloved. "Would you like to dance, Allison?" He was holding her hand, and gently pulling her out of her seat.

She beamed at him. "I would love to." She looked at House and Cuddy, who were now arguing more specifically about clinic duty and hadn't noticed her or Wilson get up. She shrugged and followed Wilson to the dance floor.

House watched them dance, and then looked at Cuddy. "Don't even think about it." He said, before she got any ideas.

"Oh, darn, now my night is ruined." She rolled her eyes at him. After a sip from her glass she spoke again. "Looks like you blew it." She was watching Wilson and Cameron dance.

"Excuse me?" House wasn't sure he'd heard right. What was she talking about?

"With Dr. Cameron. She really liked you, you know. She might have been your last hope."

"My last hope? Am I dying and you forgot to tell me? Oh, wait, you wouldn't have forgotten, you would be way to happy to have forgotten."

"That hurt." She didn't look hurt in the least. "I just think that you really should open up to someone, anyone. You are turning into a bitter old man."

"Old?" He looked offended.

"You're OK with the bitter but not the old. Interesting." She was watching him carefully. It wasn't often that they had a serious conversation. Usually their talks ended in a heated argument or a battle of wits.

"If I dance with you, will you shut up?" He was slouching in his chair. He didn't want to talk about this stuff.

"If you could dance, I would shut up, but you can't, so I won't."

"That was just plain mean." He took a long drink from his glass.

Cameron rested her head on Wilson's shoulder. She hadn't slow danced with a man in a very long time. It felt wonderful. Every once in a while she looked over at the table and saw House and Cuddy in the throws of what looked like an argument. "What's with those two?"

Wilson started, as if woken from a dream. "What? Who? Oh, yeah. They can't stand each other."

"And yet he would rather be here with her than with Stacy."

Wilson was in a dream. He wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, and what she meant by it. "Stacy broke his heart. That pretty much blew any chance she had with him."

"But he still loves her."

"Sure he does. But he also hates her too much to be around her."

"Maybe I was wrong about Stacy being the one for House." Cameron was watching the table more closely now, she kept trying to lead the dance so that she was facing in that direction. An idea was starting to formulate in her mind.

"Don't even think about it." Wilson had pulled her away from him to look into her face. He had finally caught up with the conversation. He could see the romantic notions floating around behind her eyes. "That is one disaster that should never happen." 

"What are you talking about?"

Wilson pulled her back into his arms, his initial shock worn off, and moved rhythmically to the music once more. "I know you want to see everyone happy. As soon as people get into a happy relationship, they want to pair off all their friends. I already spend half my time refereeing those two. I don't want to make it a full time job."

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." She stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much for tonight."

"You are very welcome." He smiled down at her. "Have I mentioned I'm in love with you?"

"I think I recall something along those lines." She closed her eyes and pressed her head deep into his chest. She didn't even hear the music anymore, just the beating of his heart.

When the soprano announced the end of her night, Wilson and Cameron resignedly walked back to the table. House and Cuddy were looking down at the table. Between them was a notepad. They were playing hangman. Cuddy was concentrating on it. "V" She said to House and he drew one large circle next to the top half of the hangman's body.

"What's that?" Cameron asked, thinking he'd put the head a little too low.

"It's her boob." House responded casually and got another swift kick from under the table. He quickly pushed the pad back to Cuddy who slipped it in her purse.

"No more dancing?" He asked, trying to quickly change the subject.

"The music stopped." Wilson pointed out.

"But I thought you young lovers always danced to the rhythm of your hearts." House just oozed sarcasm, and again felt a sharp pain afflict his shin. "Would you stop doing that?" He turned to Cuddy.

"As soon as you stop making an arse of yourself."

"I think we should get going." Wilson said giving Cameron a significant glance to say see what they are like. Do you really want to deal with this all the time?

House and Cuddy went their separate ways after saying goodnight. Wilson and Cameron lingered outside the restaurant. Neither of them wanted the night to end.

Wilson looked at the ground, shuffling his feet nervously. He wanted to ask her back to his place. Usually he was very good at this sort of thing. He never had trouble picking up women. From the time he'd started growing facial hair, women had found him irresistible. His natural charm had made him overly confident in the area of romance.

Normally he would have leaned nonchalantly against the wall, and pulled her to him and said something casual like "let's go," and bring her straight to his place, no questions asked. But this was different. He didn't want to blow it.

"What are you thinking about?" Cameron had been watching him, and it was obvious that something was on his mind.

Her hand touched his arm, and he felt a rush of warmth come over him. Before he could stop himself, he was telling her the truth. "I am trying to think of a way to invite you over to my place."

"I thought you'd never ask." She was smiling.

"What?" This was too good to be true.

She gave him a long, soft kiss. "I would love to go to your place." She looked up at him with large, soft eyes.

"Are you sure?" He was still nervous. They hadn't actually spent the night together yet. He felt like a school boy preparing for his first time.

"Yes." She put her hand in his pocket and pulled him close. She kissed him again.

He pulled back nervously. "Are you afraid of me, Dr. Wilson?" She smiled at him, took him by the hand and pulled him to where the valet had left his car. "Let's get out of here."

Wilson fumbled with his keys. They were standing in the hallway of his fancy high-rise apartment building. He was finally starting to feel at home there. It wasn't nearly as nice as his old house had been, but it was good. All his new furniture had arrived, and he couldn't wait to show it off.

Cameron was behind him, peaking over his shoulder. "Here, let me do that." She took the keys from him and quickly opened the door. She handed back the keys and walked in first. He followed her, appreciating the view.

"Are you checking me out?" She asked playfully.

"Guilty." He said, grinning.

She held out a hand and he put his in it. She pulled him forward and wrapped her arms around him. "So, do you just like to look, or would you like to touch?" She moved his hand down her back until it rested on the roundest part of her bottom.

"Oh, I like to touch." He said, realizing he sounded like a bad porno. They both started laughing.

"I thought you might."

"Can I get you something to drink?" He was enjoying their proximity, but he didn't want to rush anything. This was going to be just right.

"I'm fine. But I wouldn't mind slipping into something more comfortable." She cocked her head to one side and looked at him. He felt his legs go weak.

"Um." He didn't know what to say. He didn't have any women's clothes around. He was startled by how forward she was. He hadn't expected it. He was used to being the hunter, not the hunted. He thought he could get used to it, though.

"Which way is the bedroom?" Wilson pointed to a door, and Cameron went through it. He didn't know if he was supposed to follow her, so he just stayed where he was. In a few minutes, she came out in nothing but some very lacy, very delicate lingerie. "Are you coming?" Wilson nearly tripped over the rug on his way to the bedroom door.

He stopped in the doorway, and she kissed him. It was a passionate kiss, more forceful than their other kisses, filled with a promise of things to come. He scooped her into his arms. Her weight felt good in his arms. He carried her to the bed, kissing her the whole way. Laying her gently on the bed, he looked down across her body. She was slim and fit. She looked soft. He wanted to run his hands over every inch of her body.

She got up. She was sitting before him. Her hands were working on the buttons of his shirt. The anticipation was killing him. His hands jumped in and tumbled over hers as they both struggled with the buttons. Finally his shirt was open, and she slid her hands beneath it, and pushed it off his shoulders.

Cool air touched his hot skin, and a quick chill ran through him. She was now working on his belt. He knew that helping would only get in the way, so he closed his eyes and tilted back his head. His wife hadn't touched him in a long time and although he had been accused of cheating, he hadn't actually been with another woman in a very long time. He was going to cherish every moment of tonight.

He opened his eyes when he felt her hands slip beneath his Haines. His pants, no longer restricted by belt, button or zipper slid down his legs and puddle around his ankles.

She was looking at him, he could feel her eyes burning his flesh. Their eyes met for a long time while the rest of their bodies went about their business. She slipped his Haines down until they met his pants on the floor. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. A friend had once told him there was nothing less sexy than a naked man in socks.

He climbed onto the bed. His body pressed down on hers. She put her arms around his waist and lowered them to his bottom, which she squeezed appreciatively. "Very nice." She said admiringly.

"Thank you. I work out."

"It shows." She pulled him even closer to her, if that was possible.

Hands and mouths were everywhere. Somehow they had managed to inch their way completely onto the bed. Neither of them could tell you how they got there, but somehow they did. She could feel him hard between her legs. She reached over to the bedside table. Wilson's eyes followed her hand.

"Better slip this on." She was holding a condom. Wilson was constantly in awe of her. Every time he thought he couldn't love her any more than he already did, she did something so bold or so intelligent or caring that he just fell harder.

"You really do think of everything." It wasn't his condom, so she must have put it there when she was changing. What a woman. He went to take the package from her, but she pulled it away and shook her head.

"Lay back." She slowly flipped him onto his back. Now she was looking down at him. She opened the package and carefully slid the condom onto him. She smiled. "I'm glad it fits."

He laughed and watched happily as she slid her hands down his chest. They left a trail of heat along his body. She kissed him one last time before taking him into her. When they were both truly satisfied, she collapsed next to him, her body, glistening with sweat, was pressed tightly against his.

He could feel her body trembling in his arms. He held her tightly. Her hot breath brushed against his chest. "Are you OK?"

"Yes." She sounded breathless. "It's been a while for me. I forgot how draining sex could be."

This was not the comment he expected. "Oh."

She looked up at him. He looked amazing. He was glowing in the moonlight, his dark hair was matted down with sweat and his body was gleaming. "It was wonderful James." She kissed his neck because she was too weak from the strain of some very vigorous sex to lift her head to his mouth.

"Thank you." He was turning red. He hated that he needed her to complement him. It was embarrassing. What was he supposed to say back? If he said the same thing she would think he only said it because she had said it. "Will you stay the night?" He didn't know where that came from.

"Yes." She pulled him on top of her. She was exhausted, but she wanted him again so badly. If he were on top he could do most of the work.

Wilson woke the next morning thinking he'd had the best dream of his life. The warm body beside him reminded him it hadn't been a dream at all. She was nestled in his arm, and although his arm had fallen asleep, he didn't want to move her. With his other arm, he brushed the hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing steady. She hadn't yet woken up.

He tried to go back to sleep, but that ship had sailed. He let his mind wonder. He was so happy that the night had gone the way it did. Everything seemed perfect. He only hoped she would feel the same when she woke up. He wanted so badly to wake her, to look into her eyes, to hear her voice, and to find out how she felt about everything.

He didn't have much longer to wait. Cameron woke slowly. Her eyelashes fluttered against his chest, alerting him to the fact that she was waking. "Good morning." He said softly. He didn't want to rush things.

"Good morning." A big smile spread across her face as she looked up at him. "Have you been awake long?" She was stretching like a cat. He felt her muscles tense and relax against his body.

"Not long."

"You should have woke me." She kissed him gently on the cheek. It was a familiar kiss, as if they had woken up in each others arms for years. He liked the way it felt. She got out of bed. She was still naked and her body glowed in the sunlight beaming in through the window. "You're watching me." She observed.

"I am just enjoying the view." He put his arms behind his head, propping himself up slightly for a better view.

"Shows over." She grabbed his shirt, which was still lying on the floor and pulled it on. There was nothing sexier in Wilson's book than a beautiful woman that he'd made love to walking around in nothing but one of his shirts.

"Get over here." He reached out for her. She came willingly and sat on the edge of the bed. She leaned down and kissed him.

"I'm starving. Do you have anything for breakfast?" She got up off the bed and headed out to the kitchen without waiting for his answer.

Wilson scrambled after her, taking time only to grab a pair of underwear out of a drawer and pull them on. He suddenly wished he wore boxer shorts. Tighty whiteys were fine for an old married man, but they lacked a certain casual thrown on after sex and just hanging around the house appeal.

At the last minute, just as he reached the bedroom door, he doubled back and threw on a pair of pajama bottoms. Feeling far more secure in his manhood, he went to the kitchen.

She was bent over, looking into the fridge, and he could just see the bottom of her behind. He came over quietly and gave her a little goose, which made her jump into the air and bump her head on the top of the fridge. She spun around and faced him. She playfully slapped him in the chest. "Don't do that."

"You didn't mind last night." He liked that she hadn't gotten upset about banging her head. Julie would have ripped into him by now.

"Well, last night I was hungry for you, now I'm hungry for food. You don't have anything in here." She pointed to the fridge, and then closed the door.

"I'm a bachelor." He gave her an apologetic shrug. "Why don't we get dressed and go out to the diner. They make a great breakfast."

"Sounds great." She ran out of the room, and he went running after her.

"Where are you going?" He stopped in the bedroom, breathing heavier than he would have liked. Was he really getting this old?

"I want the shower first." She was calling to him from the bathroom.

"Why don't we save time and money and shower together." He tried the door, but it was locked.

"No way. We would never get out of here." He heard the water go on. "Can we swing by my place on the way to the diner? I don't think my dress is appropriate for that particular restaurant." Wilson looked down at the beautiful dress she'd draped across a chair. She had looked beautiful in it, but he agreed that it was much too formal for the diner.

She came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She kissed him on the cheek as she walked past, and started getting dressed. He wanted to stay and watch, but he forced himself into the bathroom. With any luck, there would be plenty of time for that later.


	12. Jimmy

Cameron waited for Wilson to get out of the shower. She couldn't help but look around. His apartment was very clean for a bachelor. She was impressed with how organized everything was.

She ran a finger along the bookcase. He had mostly medical books, but there was some fiction down the end, in the lower corner, almost hidden away from the casual observer. There were some sports books, and some history books as well. She was most intrigued by the fiction, lots of detective thrillers. She would have to remember that.

She looked over his CD collection, which he kept in a tower next to his desk. It was a pretty eclectic collection; classical, jazz, classic rock, even some modern stuff. She let out a small laugh as she ran across NSYNC. She hopped that was a joke.

"What's so funny?" The voice behind her startled her. She was surprised she didn't feel him approaching. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her back and forth, looking over her shoulder.

She couldn't say it, so she just pointed to the NSYC CD. He laughed. She felt his warm breath brush against her cheek. "Right, that. It was a gag gift, from House. Every year for Christmas we try to get each other the most inappropriate gift we can find." He was still slightly uncomfortable talking about House with her, even after last night, but he was trying to be brave.

"I thought House didn't like presents." There was a touch of hurt in her voice. He had been so against her getting him anything, but he bought presents for Wilson. She knew she shouldn't care anymore, but her feelings weren't going to go away overnight.

"He doesn't. These aren't real presents. They're jokes. I got him a book on hiking they Himalayas." Wilson was guiding her away from the CD rack, and hopefully away from talk of House.

Cameron thought for a moment that a book on hiking for a man with minimal use of one leg was a bit cruel, but she realized that what House and Wilson shared could withstand that sort of joke. Maybe Wilson could teach her how to lighten up about things like that. "What do you want to do today?" She twisted herself around in his arms and was now looking up into his face.

"I thought you could decide."

"I don't want to. I want you to surprise me." She smiled at him, and he couldn't resist. He gave her a kiss and agreed to surprise her.

"Well, we will start by eating." He let go of her reluctantly and headed for the door.

"My place first," she demanded on the way out.

They stopped at her place, and she ran upstairs and got changed. She came back down sooner than Wilson had anticipated. "That was quick."

"I told you I just needed to change." She looked beautiful. She had hardly any makeup on, her hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail. She had thrown on a pair of jeans that hugged her in all the right places, and a tight fitting tee shirt that fell a little short of her jeans and showed off just a hint of skin at her waist.

She hopped into the car and they rushed off to the diner. It was just a lovely breakfast between two friends. They ate and talked and laughed. The ease they had felt with each other in the very beginning was back. Wilson could not have been any happier. He was in love.

"What are you smiling at?" Cameron couldn't ignore the goofy smile on his face any longer. They were heading back to his car after a very satisfying breakfast and she wondered if he didn't have heartburn.

"I'm in love." He was positively beaming, and his beam only got brighter when she smiled back at him.

She laughed. "Oh, James. I love you too." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Who said I was in love with you?" He was trying to be funny, but the big grin on his face gave him away.

"Jimmy." She gave him a playful little shove, but he didn't care.

"Jimmy." He pondered this in his head, rolled it around to see if he liked it. She hadn't thought about it when she'd said it. It came out naturally, and that alone made him like it. Only his mother called him Jimmy, but he felt it was time to change that. "I like it."

"You should, it's your name." She didn't get how much it meant to hear her call him that. He hadn't been called Jimmy since his mother died many years ago. Cameron kind of reminded him of his mother. She had been the kindest most compassionate woman he'd ever known.

He told Cameron all of this, and she kissed him. She couldn't think of any other way to respond. "Oh, Jimmy."


End file.
